1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aircraft advertising system and more particularly pertains to the advantages and flexibility of that system in providing a relatively large surface that may be extended and retracted for displaying indicia from an aircraft and exposing it to many viewers at a great range.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of advertising systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, advertising systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of displaying advertisements through conventional methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and-obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,468 to Bothe discloses a hybrid aircraft. U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,306 to Gennaro discloses aircraft construction. U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,081 to Mazzoni discloses an Aircraft. U.S. Pat. No. 2,091,580 to Belinski discloses a flying machine. U.S. Pat. No. 2,023,334 to Marmonier discloses an aeroplane. U.S. Pat. No. 1,210,376 to James discloses an aeroplane. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 1,746,747 to Sutfin discloses an aeroplane.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an aircraft advertising system that provides a relatively large surface that may be extended and retracted for displaying indicia from an aircraft and exposing it to many viewers at a great range.
In this respect, the aircraft advertising system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of displaying indicia from an aircraft and exposing it to many viewers at a great range.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved aircraft advertising system which can be used for displaying indicia from an aircraft and exposing it to many viewers at a great range. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of advertising systems of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides and improved aircraft advertising system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved aircraft advertising system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises an aircraft. The aircraft has a vertical stabilizer and rudder, a plurality of wings with propulsion devices, landing gear, and control surfaces. Furthermore, the aircraft is generally very long with respect to its width and height, and has means along its bottom for attaching a sign.
A sign support beam is provided. The support beam has an upper coupling end and a lower free end. The coupling end has a pivot pin. The pivot pin allows the beam to be rotated up against the bottom of the aircraft for ground operations, take offs, landings, and flight operations in which higher speeds or greater efficiencies are desired. The landing gear is able to clear the support beam when it is in its retracted state. Appropriate conventional mechanisms are provided to rotate the sign support beam, to lock it in its extended and retracted positions, and to provide additional strength if needed. The sign support beam also has a slender recess along its full length.
Further provided is a sign. The sign is of a durable fabric material. The sign is adapted to display indicia. The sign has a top edge, a bottom edge, a front edge, a rear edge and a pair of faces on opposite sides. The top edge is coupled to the bottom portion of the body of the aircraft. The front edge is slidably coupled to the support beam in the slender recess. Enlargements ensure secure couplings there between. Appropriately conventional mechanisms are provided to allow for the raising and lowering of the sign for storage and for deployment.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar and they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved aircraft advertising system which has all of the advantages of the prior art in advertising systems of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved aerial advertising system which increases advertising effectiveness and operational flexibility while decreasing operational cost.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved aircraft advertising system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved aircraft advertising system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved aircraft advertising system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such aircraft advertising system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide an aircraft advertising system for displaying indicia from an aircraft and exposing it to many viewers at a great range.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved aircraft advertising system that comprises an aircraft. The aircraft is generally very long with respect to its height and width. A leading edge support beam is provided. The support beam has a coupling end and a free end. The coupling end has a pivot pin. In this manner the collapse of the beam is allowed for take off and landing of the aircraft. Also provided is a sign of a durable fabric material. The sign is adapted to display indicia. The sign has a top edge, a bottom edge, a front edge, a rear edge and a pair of faces on opposite sides. The top edge is coupled to the bottom portion of the body of the aircraft. The front edge is coupled to the support beam.
These together with other objects of the-invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.